sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Maleficent: Mistress of Evil
|screenplay = |story = |based on = |starring = |music = Geoff Zanelli'Maleficent' Sequel Adds 'Pirates 5' Composer (Exclusive) |cinematography = Henry Braham |editing = Richard Francis-Bruce |studio = |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |released = |runtime = |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = }} Maleficent: Mistress of Evil is an upcoming 2019 American fantasy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Pictures, directed by Joachim Rønning, and written by Linda Woolverton, Micah Fitzerman-Blue and Noah Harpster. It is a sequel to the 2014 film Maleficent, with Angelina Jolie returning to portray the title role. Elle Fanning, Sam Riley, Imelda Staunton, Juno Temple and Lesley Manville also return to their previous roles, with Harris Dickinson replacing Brenton Thwaites from the first film, and Michelle Pfeiffer, Ed Skrein and Chiwetel Ejiofor joining the cast as new characters. After the release of the first film in May 2014, Jolie stated a sequel was possible. The project was officially announced the following June and Jolie signed on in April 2016. Rønning, who co-directed Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) for Disney, was hired to direct the film in October and the rest of the cast was added or confirmed in May 2018, with filming beginning that month at Pinewood Studios in England, lasting through August. Maleficent: Mistress of Evil is scheduled to be released on October 18, 2019. Synopsis The official synopsis reads: Cast * Jenn Murray * David Gyasi * Judith Shekoni as Shrike * John Carew * Freddie Wise }} Production Development On June 3, 2014, following the release of the first film, Angelina Jolie hinted that a sequel to Maleficent was a possibility. On June 15, 2015, Walt Disney Pictures announced that the sequel was in the works and that Linda Woolverton would return to write the screenplay of the film. Although Jolie's return to the sequel was not yet certain, the script was intended to be written with her in mind. In addition, Joe Roth was reported to return as producer of the film. On April 25, 2016, Disney officially confirmed Jolie's return as the title character. On August 29, 2017, it was reported that Jez Butterworth would rewrite Woolverton's script while Roth was confirmed as returning as producer. In September 2017, Jolie stated that they "have been working on the script and this is going to be a really strong sequel." On October 3, 2017, Deadline reported that the film would be directed by Joachim Rønning and it would start filming in the first quarter of 2018. Casting In April 2018, Ed Skrein was cast in the film to play the main villain role, with Elle Fanning returning to play Princess Aurora from the previous film. Michelle Pfeiffer was also added as character described as a queen, later clarified to be an evil queen named Queen Ingrith. In May 2018, it was announced that Harris Dickinson would replace Brenton Thwaites in the role of Prince Phillip, due to scheduling conflicts with the latter actor. Later it was also confirmed that Jenn Murray, David Gyasi, Chiwetel Ejiofor and Robert Lindsay had also joined the cast. Sam Riley, Imelda Staunton, Juno Temple and Lesley Manville were also confirmed to reprise their roles from the prior film. In June 2018, Judith Shekoni joined the cast. Filming Principal photography on the film began on May 29, 2018, at Pinewood Studios in England. It wrapped on August 24, 2018. Post-production The visual effects were provided by Moving Picture Company and Mill Film, Supervised by Jessica Norman, Damien Stumpf, Brian Litson, Ferran Domenech, Laurent Gillet and Gary Brozenich as the Overall Supervisor. Release The film is set for release on October 18, 2019, by Walt Disney Pictures, moving up from its previous announced date of May 29, 2020. Marketing The first trailer for the film was released on May 13, 2019. References }} External links * * Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American sequel films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Films about fairies and sprites Category:Films about royalty Category:Films directed by Joachim Rønning Category:Films produced by Angelina Jolie Category:Films produced by Joe Roth Category:Films shot in the United Kingdom Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films